ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (film)
Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is a 2009 superhero adventure film, released on the novel by Rita Christensen. It is the fifth film in the popular ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' series. From ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'', it was directed by returning James Calvin. Brian Clark is a writer and Derek Todd and Drake Jones are producers, and the final film for Ted Wilson only for the franchise before leaving to do something else for the film's soundtrack. Dan Wilson, who started Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball's soundtrack, has returned for the ''Turbo of Catland'' soundtrack. Filming for Turbo of Catland began January 11, 2008 and ended on August 2, 2008, and was released in theaters worldwide on July 8, 2009, in regular and IMAX theaters on that same date over Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen's schedule, just for couple of weeks.1 Turbo of Catalnd has made a critics popularity and a commercial success, bringing it's biggest midnight opening gross of all-time, the biggest five-day worldwide opening of all-time of $385 million, till the record was later broken by following weekend's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Half-Blood_Prince_(film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince], as well as the fourth biggest Wednesday opening and also the third biggest five-day gross of all-time. With it's final worldwide total of $989 million, it become the second most successful film of 2009 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avatar_(2009_film) Avatar], which places it as the 10th highest-grossing movie worldwide total of all-time unadjusted for inflation.1 The film was nominated for many awards including 8 wins and 19 nominations. Plot :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Having returned to power, Dr. Catwoman is seeking on revenge. Meanwhile, Catgirl and Catman has given her a assignment to help her take over the world. Meanwhile, Blaze has crashes to earth after more trouble of the robots from Belle, where The Jane Hoop Elementary gang find him, takes him inside for shelter. The gang discover Janet Kingston's murder, and find out who actually killed her, but the results are unknown for years, with Danny believing that Catwoman is behind this. Meanwhile, while the heroes were at the hip-hop party, Catgirl send letter to Danny to arrive for a moment to ask her something, to date her. Meanwhile, she put Danny under a spell, while they start a kiss. Meanwhile, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille began searching for him, till they find him in a red hoodie attacking them as well as Goldenman. Meanwhile, Danny and Rebecca relationship begin to split up. Danny and Catgirl attacks the SWAT Base and along with villains attack Jane Hoop Elementary Base. Meanwhile, Blaze is gone, when the gang were searching for him, when start finding out he was kidnapped by Catwoman, Alec and Rebecca start to make a search of him, he is actually landed at Morphin the Power. Meanwhile, Catgirl is planning to start having a wedding for Danny at Catwoman's homeplanet Catland. Rebecca, Alec, Alice, Jack and McKenzie has entered to Catsub, where they are going to save Danny, Blaze and his family, but were in trouble, where they later escape to Catland, while Naudia, Cory, Jaquille and new members Stephanie Slaven and Hunter Suggs join them to help. The five teams finally have been stranded on the island. Meanwhile, the members of Jane Hoop as arrived start to stop the wedding, but Alec and Rebecca were under a evil spell, and were rescued by Blaze and Martha. After their rescue, Rebecca follows Catgirl and Danny heading to the cave, with Catgirl can married him by herself, with Danny turning back to normal, causing themselves to battle back to the city. During a final battle in Cincinnati, Catwoman however unleashed her powerful monster MegaCat. The Jane Hoop Elementary Gang got the ultimate power, the five member battles against the monster in space, and later, MegaCat burns to the sunlight. Blaze and his family went home. After the battle, the base is rebuild and new team arrived and joins with them, while Danny and Goldenman head to Evan's world to get rid of spell of Turbo of Catland forever. There, they are forced to hid it under the poision water, when Danny is attack, and Goldenman rescues him all the way back to Cincinnati. Later, the villains breaks in the base tries to kill Jane Hoop Elementary, as they were avoided by David Johnson and steals The Magic Ball. Meanwhile, Catgirl stabs him to death and fell to the ground. While leaving, Catwoman reveals to Danny that she's the murder of Janet Kingston. Danny heads to the Fountain Square mourning on David Johnson. Meanwhile, with The Final Rush coming, Danny and his friends Rebecca and Alec will have to find the three remain objects hoping to destroy it. Cast :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members *Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, a hero having a relationship with Rebecca, gives her the gift "forever ring", till his relationship with her and friends goes wrong. *Amy Tammie as Rebecca Henry, Danny's girlfriend, who is crushed after Catgirl is in a relationship with him.1 *Ben Linkin as Alec Gutzwiller, Danny's best friend, who is dating Naudia once again, and was curious with Rebecca and support her to save Danny.1 *Bart Simpson as Cory Berning, One of Danny's friend and teammate helps by saving the world and some kidnapped friends, alongside Jack, McKenzie, Blaze and his family. *Bloom Dee as Jaquille Short, One of Danny's friend helps by saving the world and some kidnapped friends, alongside, Jack, McKenzie, Blaze and his family. *Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Danny's young cousin and Alec's girlfriend, who returns and helps Cory, Jaquille, Stephanie and Hunter to rescue their friends, Blaze and his family. *Jason Foster as Robert Foster, Danny's older brother, who is now a SWAT Teammate.1 *Barbara Timer as Salma Green/Dr. Catwoman the Cat, a villain who is trying her best to kill Jane Hoop Elementary, but Catgirl can be let to take Danny away from Jane Hoop Elementary, as she plans a wedding for her daughter.1 *Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Villain and a best friend to Catwoman, who tried her best to kidnap Blaze from space, in order to let Catwoman to get a chance to defeat Jane Hoop Elementary. *Barbara Dee as Shego Dalma, Villain of Catwoman, who starts dating with Monkeyman. *Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman: Villain of Catwoman, who starts dating with Shego. *Natasha Richardson as Miss. Bella Watson, Mayor's wife, who is to support the faint of the world for Jane Hoop Elementary. *George Jones as Mayor, Cincinnati's mayor, who is to support the faint of the world for Jane Hoop Elementary. *Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Danny's only godfather, who helps the heroes to get memories away from Catwoman and is overwhelmed for Danny joining Catwoman's side. *Dakota Fanning as Catgirl the Cat, Catwoman's daughter, and Danny's new love interst, who also helps Catwoman to rule the world. She is his enemy to marry him, as his friends are here to rescue him to become evil. *Joe Marshall as Catman the Cat, Catwoman's husband, who helps her to take over the world. *Lewis Alder as the voice of Blaze, lives over Space in Mars, where he is attacked by Belle and was kidnapped by Catwoman, as of his family. Keira Knightley returned in to the sequel after filming in The Magic Ball after filming for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Caribbean:_At_World's_End Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atonement_(film) Atonement].1 She was playing as Belle Lamar in the first two films. Flex Alexander reprises to return as Don Kingston, Alice's father. Lewis Alder, will be as the voice of Blaze,1 which made in scratch.1 Rachel Marie Carter portrayed as the voice of Martha, Blaze's wife. And Joe Marshall was portrayed on Catman,1 wears on a suit.1 New children, Anna Johnson and Andy Watson casts as new characters: Stephanie Slaven and Hunter Suggs, Stephanie will be Cory's love interest and Hunter as Alice's interest also. They were casted on January 2008.1 Tim Allen stated for returning for the fifth film as Evan,1 but his character from according to the book did not make his appearance, having him died from the previous book.1 Dakota Fanning caught the role of Catgirl including leaving better for Emily Osment1, Taylor Momsen1 and AnnaSophia Robb1 after Fanning expiring of Rebecca Henry withdraws,1 Catwoman's daughter.1 One by one, Fanning beats over 7,000 girls which includes Miley Cyrus,11 whom she only casting Heather Woods for the next film.1 Fanning has been cast as Catgirl on November 20071 which she begins by February 2008,1 Jami Gertz reprised her role as Dacia. Richards, Alder and Martinson returns as SWAT Teammates: David Johnson, Maria Dawns and Michael Walker.1 Bella Thorne and Alana Etheridge were cast as two young girls students Tiffany Blake and Samantha Johnson as Alice's two best friends.1 Originally Taylor Lautner is set appear in the film as Joe Handerson, but dropped out for filming [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_(2008_film) Twilight].1 His co-star Fanning eventually signed up for the film.1 However, Ryan Sheckler, who casts as one of a Joe Handerson and Andrew and Steven Cavarno casts as the his twin best friends.1 Paramount Pictures said, as of December 14, 2007, casting was completed, with the break of a production originally set to begin in December 2007, but delayed to January 20081 due to a winter vacation.1 Production Development After finishing Morphin the Power (2007), and before that Amy Vanish, chose to start editing the film, many of different two times back-to-back years reducing different editors,1 Dan Kroger, had chosen to edited of the preceding of the ''The First'' and ''Goldenman's Revenge''. And, Vanish: comparing of the The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power.1 Rachel Willow and Prince Watson, staff asking, approaches reporting, also developed, for the film coming back-to-back sequel.1 At the premiere for Morphin the Power, director, James Calvin, talking about the fifth film, coming by back, expecting for two more years for the final film, going too exciting for waiting for two more years.1 It was originally reported for this film to be split into two movies, scheduling Part 1 for November 14, 2008 release and Part 2 for July 10, 2009 release, but the plan wasn't in success, because of the book "not as long as the others" back in 2007.1 Although, the announced was only announced for the following film, which was split into two films, Part 1 scheduling for November 12, 2010, and Part 2 scheduling for July 8, 2011 release.1 The fifth film, preceding as wanting a different director like, Andrew Adamson who provided [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia:_The_Lion,_the_Witch_and_the_Wardrobe The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek Shrek], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_2 Shrek 2] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia:_Prince_Caspian The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian].1 The film writes by scripts of the film by Willow and Watson while after creating from Morphin the Power scripts, while Tim Allen reads his script that he has portrays Evan, which first appears in the second book and again in fourth book, and only appears in the fourth film.1 Brian Clark reprises a screenplay of the film, Derek Todd reprises to producer of the film and starts written for Christensen.1 Within, same director, Calvin. Christensen, announces it an exciting adventure for voters after written her book in 2003.1 It will be the second of the "Children's adventure", "Children's Mystery" and "Frighten images" but not for or adult "Adventure", "Mystery" and "Violence" only a film was only for teenagers and adults.1 Also, a rumor has reported that Amy Tammie will not be returning for the film as her role of Rebecca Henry since the previous films. Tammie denies it stating that she does not want to see and let another actress to play Rebecca. Sets The film was set in 2009,1 which was matches similar copyright from the book.1 The clothing of "red", "pink", "white", "black" and "yellow" t-shirts were designs of the heroes clothing.1 The Catsuits, was designs for Timer, Marshall and Fanning, SWAT uniforms were designs for Alder, Martinson and Davidson includes Alexander and Foster.1 Newer, are popularity clothes dress on "hip-hop dance party".1 Hart designs of the members of Jane Hoop Elementary, Brown wears his red wave cap, red t-shirt, blue jeans, Linkin, wears his same thing but in blue t-shirt, also Simpson in yellow and Dee in black.1 Includes for the girls, Tammie and Dee, wears in blue jean skirts.1 Tammie wears pink t-shirt and Dee wears purple.1 A New Vehicle of Catwoman was a "Catsub", which Submarine, which form designs creating a scratch of Cat ears, and cat eyes.1 Filming Principal Photography filming of Turbo of Catland, has begin on January 11, 2008 and finished filming on August 2, 2008.11 It was filmed once again, in Cincinnati, Ohio of United States,1 as did filming in preceding sequels, which starts until January,1 location of The Gang's Jane Hoop Elementary Base living in Mayor's giant office building near to, media may be take place on other side of Cincinnati, Ohio across the Cincinnati's Bridge near the City, where take place for a hip-hop dance party.1 Brown and Tammie locates dating in Kings Island,1 which appears in the preceding film, Brown, Linkin, Simpson, Dee and Lisa's location first of Alice's birthday. It is also Brown's second location filming at the Festival Carnival.1 There were multiple shootings of the film. For American location of Catwoman's Base, it has been staying near at the Ohio River,1 where filming for Timer, Dee, Foster, Knightley and Fanning were shot.1 Mostly a far location of Catland location on an island in Hinchinbrook Island in Australia,1 within far from Cincinnati, Ohio which shooting takes on June1 to July,1 where Alec, Rebecca and Alice were kidnapped as a river was shot in Hinchinbrook,1 but may be shooting on a Blue Screen. A school of Alice Kingston's, was shoot in Cincinnati, Ohio where location of the Jane Hoop Elementary Base Mayor's office. Filming took a half-month break from April 11, 2008 to May 2, 2008. Filming resumes on May 9, 2008. location for Morphin the Power, has stays location near Oakwood, Missouri once again,1 as did for the preceding of Morphin the Power in 2006 ...2007 where Gertz ended up casting Dacia, as she first appears in Morphin the Power living at her home at the dangerous Cincinnati's Ohio River stranded to Catwoman's Base underground lair.1 Crews have finished filming a scene at Cincinnati Center in Ohio, and more on-location shoots are planned. Visual effects Within charges, Calvin was chosen to return as the director, as he did for the preceding sequels.1 Jerry Peterson returns as he was the visual effects supervisor as he did for the preceding sequels also, Josh Bloom for creatures, 1,300 efforts shooting.1 Jimmy Hart, asks Paramount Pictures, to return as designer, and he was hired.1 Vanish, was removed, replacing to chance to Tara Jones as editor of the film.1 All of them were chosen on August 2007,1 which prepare for filming and Brenda Jones as cinematography for the setting form as she did for the preceding films and Derek Todd, returns as producer of the film as he did for the fair preceding sequels.1 For the scene where the SWAT Base is destroyed, set flames around the Base as it activates around circles, including burning Base, placing arts and computer works, to make the Base as it was destoryed and exploaded.1 Also for Jane Hoop Elementary Base, but with no flames set around the Base.1 About the Poision Water during scenes that Danny and Goldenman getting rid of the Spell of Turbo of Catland, as the Water was painted Brown and scenes that Evan's underwater sea creatures.1 About this sea creatures, James Calvin says were not making movies about monsters or zombies, they were making the idea for the zombie like they can swim fast, but not the human beings.1 Marketing :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (video game) On April 11, 2008, Paramount Pictures released a additional first look for the film was first released online and markets when from E! News, as they were still filming the film.1 On May 16, 2008, the first official photo for the movie was released with Danny holding a newspaper. A sneak peek of the film premiered online on November 14, 2008, just as the same day that production has ended.1 Other kind of sneak peeks first takes during a three-days with the first to third film on November 28-30, 2008 on ABC. The official teaser trailer was released online February 3, 2009 through it's official website, just two days after the Super Bowl XLIII premiered on February 1, 2009. On March 6, 2009, the official teaser poster for the film was released online, including several of posters showing; and Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Catwoman and Goldenman posters were released on April 10, 2009. The second trailer has been released on March 5, 2009 online, before being attached from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Watchmen_(film) Watchmen] on March 6, 2009. On May 8, 2009, a new trailer was released as well.1 The film clip, for Rebecca ending a relationship with Danny was seen at the 2009 MTV Movie Awards on May 31, 2009, along with other clips release for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Revenge_of_the_Fallen Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen] and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The rest of the film clips including 5 were released on June 15, 2009 online only. A video game is based onto film was released on June 24 by the EA. Release The film's release date have a couple of changes. Back in May 25, 2007, it was announced the film's original release date is November 14, 2008.1 But on September 24, 2007, the release date for the film was pushed back to July 10, 2009, to make it a summer blockbuster hit.1 The film, however, was later moved up two days earlier to July 8, 2009, as of December 25, 2007, to open on a Wednesday like most blockbusters films does within the ''Morphin the Power'' opened on July 4, 2007.1 It's original November 2008 release date was now taken by the 22nd James Bond film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quantum_of_Solace Quantum of Solace]. The film was released in Australia, France, Italy, Brazil and India, United States, Sweden, Canada, Taiwan, Iceland, Japan, New Zealand and Spain, United Kingdom, United Arab Emirates, Belgium, Germany, Ireland and Greece on July 8, 2009.1 And some of the other countries were released on July 9, July 10, July 14, July 15, July 16 and July 17.1 In Mexico, the film was July 29, 2009, after delayed from a July 8 release, due to Swine Flu.1 Like from the preceding films, it is scheduled to be released in regular theaters including IMAX 3D similar release keeps on going by the Harry Potter films, similar became "famous than them".1 This film was more as a successful film. Like the next film, it was also released in regular theaters and IMAX 3D like this fifth film also less successful film in the series.1 The film takes a interview inside this film with the cast about the movie, action and characters.1 When the same Hoop's date finishing casting, a year to release the film, when design being completed and Strikes are delaying other films.1 It also made a originally plan when making more money is a "piece a cake",1 but a little annoying to move release date,1 it would let the fans getting flying angry and upset, it was not to be "piece a cake".1 This film will providing announced it may have the biggest 5-day opening, as soon as the film was released, for the second time after the fourth.1 Like the preceding films, it is the fourth film in the series to released in regular cinemas1 and IMAX.1 This film has now chosen to get the box office success summer Paramount successful box office from WB film Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix on a Wednesday opening and form the summer opening success also after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen with DreamWorks and also Star Trek,1 as well the successful Paramount film going to be earning a successful box office since the biggest record of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull.1 Therefore, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2012_(film) 2012] is set to compete against it, but pushed it back to November 13, 2009 where it was neither trying to avoid or or for any reasons.1 Turbo of Catland will providing announced it may have the biggest 5-day opening, as soon as the film was released, for the second time after the fourth.1 Like the preceding films, it is the fourth Hoop film in the series to released in regular cinemas1 and including IMAX worldwide.1 Turbo of Catland will also be the second Hoop film to have a 5-day opening Wednesday for the film will be able to have the biggest box office yet against other successful films. Like the preceding films, it is the fourth film in the series to IMAX.1 With Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen having 4 weeks of IMAX, the film sticks with the movie, and going to break the rules from that movie, but releasing the film in IMAX 3D on July 8, with for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince not releasing in IMAX till July 29, Turbo of Catland is making a fight over Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, but with Paramount Pictures has asked for that film to stay in four weeks, Paramount Pictures is making it's first week for Turbo of Catland to premiere in IMAX, while Half-Blood Prince is not.1 Therefore, the film did not release in IMAX in Mexico, due to Swine Flu and had to close a IMAX theaters, but were okay for regular thaeters release.1 However, it was release a week later in regular and IMAX theaters on July 29, 2009, three weeks after it's original release of July 8.1 An US evening premiere for the movie held on June 28, 2009 early at 5:00 p.m., the same day for known for the sixth anniversary of the novel's release, since June 2003.1 A UK premiere begins July 2, 2009.1 And AUS's premiere starts on July 6. The Mexico premiere for Turbo of Catland held on July 15 at 4:00 p.m., two weeks before it's release in Mexico.1 Like the preceding films, it is the fourth Hoop film in the series to released in regular cinemas1 and including IMAX worldwide.1 On April 14, 2009, A Computer Hacker Brandon Kelser starts logging on onto the internet and starts editing to provide to starts delaying the film's release date from July 8, 2009 to Fall 2010, which is past 17 months after it's original, where made it as a vandalism. Staff says "no", the statement will not be true, they don't want to upset fans.1 Police caught him in his home with their camera and looking to it.1 They starts arresting him for hacking the movie's release date.1 First, he ended up in court, which starts talking to judge that he hates "Jane Hoop Elementary" too much because of the movie stinks, fans were real angry at him.1 The judge has arrested him and starts to send him behind bars for 5 years, where he will be on punishment.1 Turbo of Catland has confirmed a running time of 151 minutes long (2 hours and 31 minutes long) as of June 2009, which made it the longest Hoop film into the series, since Goldenman's Revenge with 140 minutes (2 hours and 16 minutes long).1 Advanced ticket sales on Fandagno for Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is going over 30 perecent of each advance ticket sellings just as the day before the film was released.1 Upon it's release, the film played in 4,285 theaters and 160 IMAX theaters worldwide on July 8, 2009 (4,330 theaters and 175 IMAX theaters until Friday July 10, 2009).1 It has became the widest release for a movie from the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film franchise. This was also one of the widest release for a film based on the children's novels. Box office Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland has the previous biggest opening for a movie at an opening midnight of all-time with $25.0 million in 3,000 theaters surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight The Dark Knight] with $18 million a year ago,1 until the following weekend's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saha:_New_Moon The Twilight Saga: New Moon] surprised it the following weekend with $26 million. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' made the same Wednesday slot, which grossed $174 million over the opening weekend in the US.1 The film's box office run was over on December 24, 2009.1 The film opened in 4,330 theaters and 160 IMAX theaters. It grossed $57.4 million on its opening day in North America, the fourth biggest Wednesday opening of all-time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_Eclipse The Twilight Saga: Eclipse], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformers:_Revenge_of_the_Fallen Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen] and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.1 It is the sixth highest single-day of all-time and the highest for a movie into the Jane Hoop Elementary franchise (until it was broken by ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' in 2010 with $65 million). The film made a international opening for $58.0 million totaling to $115.5 million worldwide, the biggest single day worldwide of all-time, as well as for Wednesday, beating previous The Dark Knight.1 It is also the first film of 2009 to reach up to $100 million on it's first day.1 The film opened at #1 at the box office $178.5 million in only 5 days over the weekend, the third biggest five-day opening of all-time in the US, as of $212 million overseas from 85 territories, and over $390.5 million worldwide, breaking it's biggest opening worldwide opening of all-time shortly until Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince suprised it.1 In UK, the film reaches at #1 with £17.6 million ($33.4 million) on an opening weekendm lower than the previous film 2 years ago with £19 million ($35 million).1 The film officially ended it's US run with it's total of $309,839,428, the second highest-grossing film in the US for the franchise behind Jane Hoop Elementary: The First.1 The international gross for the film is $680,000,000, for a total of $989,839,428 worldwide, making it the second highest-grossing film of 2009 behind Avatar and the ninth highest-grossing motion picture of all-time.1 It is currently the second highest-grossing film worldwide in the franchise behind Morphin the Power.1 With this film's total of $989,839,428 worlwide, it is the first movie of 2009 to break a $900 million mark, and the third film to break that record into the franchise.1 It is currently as the third highest-grossing Hoop film into the franchise behind Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1.1 In Mexico, the film opened at number one for the next two weeks making $8,815,714.1 In Australia, the film opened the biggest opening for 2009 at number one with $17,258,718, and with $90 million in total, it became the highest-grossing film of all-time until it was broken by Avatar with $95 million.1 In Slovenia, the film did not opened at number one as it brought $99,242 to number two behind Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.1 In France, the film debuts at number one and brought $19,514,492 from 857 theaters.1 Criticial reception :Main article: Critical response to the Jane Hoop Elementary films Turbo of Catland was announced that this is becoming the best movie of the year, rating 81% out of 100% from the Rotten Tomatoes, and as form got a graded B. The movie is made the best of all children, teen and adults, while Rita Christensen thinking it is also "totally famous for this year".1 Then the film went 73% of a Top Critic and Materic of 64 reviews. However, the Yahoo! Movie give the movie an graded A basic on 12 reviewers.1 The movie critics calls is "famous" and "the most watchable movie ever", and calls it as far as "The Best Movie of 2009".1 A personal reviews starts for making by famous women of the world, Jessica Alba or Keira Knightley who would been casting for Belle Lamar, but casts by Knightley, not to Alba, and Dakota Fanning starts casting as Catgirl but "She was Awesome!" when playing her first time at Warner Brothers.1 The New York Times, when Knightley "casting Lamar is much difficult, but I defiantly enjoy it!".1 And female fans warming around on Alec Gutzwiller, that "he's looking sexier into this movie", one of them praised on Linkin's character "Have You Been Working Out?".1 The Daily News (New York) calls Turbo of Catland, not only the "Best Hoop Film Yet", and The Daily News (New York) calls Turbo of Catland, not only the "Best Hoop Film Yet", but also the "Best Movie of the Summer" and the "Best Movie of the Year", so far.1 It is well challenging to have other summer movies like X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Star Trek, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. But in the UK Daily News, calls the movie Amazing for Teen action and also one can be one of the Best Paramount Picture movie Yet., but also the "Best Movie of the Summer" new record, well challenging to have other summer movies like X-Men Origins: Wolverine , Star Trek, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.1 But in the UK Daily News, calls the movie Amazing for Teen action and also one can be one of the "Best Paramount Picture movie Yet". Atomic Popcorn praised: "result for this, Brown, Tammie and Linkin is much as the same powerful characters and much perfect."1 Birthday reporting of April 12, 2008, Tammie celebrates of her 15th birthday, when everyone excitedly, "Look at her, she's growing up" when as the same age of her friends and Miley Cyrus.1 Blake Brown's new appearance that he had been growing Mustache hair and not much hairy legs and some of his underarm growth within that he is growing up becoming as a adult which "he is still as a kid for his hairy-self, but we would able to save his mustache off".1 The same when happens Ben Linkin has his same appears as Brown's.1 Tammie, within, growing breast which people "she could be one of us, girls" when doesn't think that she was only a young woman, and very first purse and cell phone which saying on Magazine, San Francisco Chronicle.1 Within the gang, also "WE CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THEY WERE GROWING UP, CHANGING THEIR LOOKS ALOT!".1 Desires of the scenes of the film, that it they may returned to the forest, Morphin the Power, soon for the film, attacks going on.1 Everyone of thought that the film only coming until one year, this year, the film is coming this year, till Tammie turns 16 on 12 April 2009, at the carnival and may screen her upcoming movie there thinking "so very amazed ...outrangous.1 On June 28, 2009, Alan Walker has praised for the movie's best performance of Blake Brown as Danny Gorden, Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Barbara Timer as Dr. Catwoman and Dakota Fanning as Catgirl. He send the response that "Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland" is crazier, deliciously excited and the most outrangous movie action of drama or romance of the summer, comparing the movie is mixed to be more excited than Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and 151 minute-movie is a bit too long, and the movie is going to get an best performance of the year for "smashing box-office records", Walker thinks "it will be going to get this very huge box office hits like the preceded movies!".1 Nancy Peach has positive the review of the movie, and gave the movie 4 out of 5 stars.1 Variety praised the film and reviewed that the movie is "quite a juicy drama" and "bit boring, but still much fun".1 As of November 2009, Time Magazine reported as film as "The Best Paramount Picture Movie of 2009" suprising Star Trek, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Monsters vs Aliens and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen from Paramount Pictures.1 Home Media The film was released on December 14, 2009 in United Kingdom and December 15, 2009 in United States and Canada, which will be avaliable on a 1 Disk and 2 Disk DVD set, as well with a Fullscreen and Widescreen, and avaliable for HD DVD, Blue-ray Disk and a Digital Copy. It will included with special features for Behind the Scenes with the cast from the film, with Deleted scenes including 6 minutes of the film's deleted scenes alltogether total the film's runtime over 157 minutes (2 hours and 37 minutes). The release dates for the film on DVD of the first four films will also be released on these same dates.1 The film debuts at #1 at the DVD and Blue-Ray markets selling over $155 million for it's first weekend of release with 8.5 million units, and , slightly fell behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hangover_(film) The Hangover] next weekend.11 As of January 17, 2010, the film brought it's total sale to $214 million and 16.5 million units sold. Beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_(2008_film) Twilight], it become the best-selling DVD of 2009 in the US.1 After it's release, it was also released on Demand December 30, 2009, two and half weeks after it's DVD release.1 Awards & nominations On August 10, 2009, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is nominated to appear at the 2009 Teen Choice Awards on Fox. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue and Dakota Fanning has been nominated. It has been caught to be voting of several of caterogies. On October 17, 2009, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland was nominated to head at the 2009 Scream Awards. Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue and Barbara Timer were shown there. The movie was nominated for the 2010 Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards for "Favorite Movie", including "Favorte Actor" and "Favorite Actress" starting on March 27, 2010. It was also nominated for "Cutest Couple".1 It was nominated also for the 82nd Academy Award, which will be held on March 7, 2010.1 Dan Wilson was nominated for Grammy Awards for "Best Score Soundtrack Album For Motion Picture".1 On June 6, 2010, the film was nominated for the 2010 MTV Movie Awards. See also References #^ a b "Official Release Dates". Retrieved on 25 November 2007. #^ AUS's premiere will start early. Retrieved on 16 April 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) - The Numbers. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Critics Call Best Movie of the Year!. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ a b c d Paramount Pictures (2007-03-23). "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-03-23. #^ Paramount Pictures - Official Website. Retrieved 14 November 2009. #^ a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t Paramount Pictures (2007-11-16). "Casting Is Complete on "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-11-16. #^ a b "Dan Radcliffe, Michael Gambon Film Scenes in Lacock Tonight for Half-Blood Prince", 2007-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-11-10. #^ Helen Husbands. "Harry Potter film on location in Surbiton", This is Local London, 2007-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-10-19. #^ "Film is Just Wizard for Gloucester Pupils", The Citizen, 2008-01-27. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Location Filming for "Half-Blood Prince" at Millennium Bridge in London", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-03-09. Retrieved on 2008-03-09. #^ ""Half-Blood Prince" Filming Updates with Emma Watson, Alan Rickman News", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-11-28. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Interviews: Depp, Burton, Carter and Rickman Slash Through Sweeney Todd!", 2007-11-26. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. #^ "Dan wants new Potter film to be best yet", Metro, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ a b "EXCLUSIVE: Lavender cast in Potter", Newsround, 2007-11-13. Retrieved on 2007-11-13. #^ Taylor Lautner dropped from Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland for filming of Twilight. Wiki News. Retreived July 23, 2010. #^ Ryan Sheckler replaces Taylor Lautner for Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. Wiki News. Retrieved July 23, 2010. #^ "Hermione Gets Cold Feet", IGN, 2006-09-26. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ Listfield, Emily (2007-07-08). We're all so grown up!. Parade. Retrieved on 2007-08-03. #^ Daniel Kilkelly. "Dumbledore actor "camps it up" on set", Digital Spy, 2007-11-03. Retrieved on 2007-11-03. #^ Tim Masters. "Potter stars react to gay twist", BBC News, 2007-11-12. Retrieved on 2007-11-12. #^ Garth Franklin. "Broadbent on "Potter" & "Indy 4"", Dark Horizons, 2007-09-17. Retrieved on 2007-09-17. #^ Adler, Shawn. "Radcliffe Joins The ‘Slug Club,’ Talks Hogwarts’ Potion Master", MTV, 2007-09-12. Retrieved on 2007-09-14. #^ "EXCLUSIVE: Narcissa cast in Potter 6", Newsround, 2007-11-09. Retrieved on 2007-11-09. #^ a b "Naomi goes potty", The Courier-Mail, 2007-07-24. Retrieved on 2007-07-24. #^ a b Adler, Shawn. "‘Harry Potter’ Casting Rumors Untrue, Say Actors’ Reps", MTV, 2007-07-25. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. #^ Morris, Clint. "Spall talks his Harry Potter future", MovieHole, 2008-01-18. #^ a b (2007). Half-Blood Prince sneak peek DVD. Warner Bros.. #^ "Voldemort's nephew cast in Potter", BBC, 2007-11-16. Retrieved on 2007-11-21. #^ "Harry Potter Auditions", Capital Radio, 2007-06-21. Retrieved on 2007-06-22. #^ "Interview with Christian Coulson about "COS and HBP"", Newsround, 2006-02-23. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ a b Vineyard, Jennifer. "'Harry Potter'Casting Call Could Help Ron Weasley Find Perfect Shade Of Lavender", MTV, 2007-06-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. #^ a b "Rumor Alert: Possible Casting for Young Voldemort in "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-09-10. Retrieved on 2007-09-11. #^ Mzimba, Lizo. "Lizo catches up with Potter stars", CBBC, 2007-11-12. Retrieved on 2007-07-12. #^ "Potter hopefuls lose out on role", BBC News, 2007-11-14. Retrieved on 2007-11-14. #^ "7,000 show up for Lavender Brown auditions", Veritaserum, 2007-07-01. Retrieved on 2007-08-06. #^ a b c "More Potter film casting revealed", Newsround, 2007-12-19. Retrieved on 2007-12-19. #^ Vineyard, Jennifer. "Daniel Radcliffe Tells 'Harry Potter' Fans To Get Ready To Laugh: 'Half-Blood' Could Be 'Funniest' Film", MTV, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-13. #^ "Exclusive 'Half-Blood Prince' movie tidbit", HPANA, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-07-10. #^ Oulsnam, Alex. "Potter film role for Ashley", Kentish Express, 2007-11-22, p. 22. #^ "Young Performers", Jackie Palmer Agency. Retrieved on 2007-12-07. #^ A&J Management. A&J Management. Retrieved on 2008-02-01. #^ "Fenrir Greyback, Amycus Carrow Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-02-17. Retrieved on 2008-02-18. #^ "Two More Characters Cast for "Half-Blood Prince"", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-04-04. Retrieved on 2008-04-04. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Patil twins", BBC Newsround, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "NR chats to GOF's Clemence Poesy", Newsround, 2005-11-17. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "New Chris Rankin interview", MuggleNet, 2007-05-08. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ "Clemence Poesy not been contacted for HBP", Veritaserum, 2007-10-14. Retrieved on 2007-10-14. #^ "Harry Potter star in NZ", Sunrise, 2007-10-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-19. #^ (2006-09-29). "Margolyes Furious at Harry Potter Axe". Press release. Retrieved on 2007-07-17. #^ O'Sullivan, Michael. "Underneath It All, He's Still Bill Nighy", The Washington Post, 2007-05-25. Retrieved on 2007-06-04. #^ a b Oat, Zach (August 2007). "Up Close: Harry Potter". Wizard (190): 84. #^ Kimberley Dadds. "Lourdes approached for 'Potter' role", Digital Spy, 2001-11-21. Retrieved on 2007-11-22. #^ "Icelandic actor auditions for Harry Potter", Iceland Review, 2007-04-17. Retrieved on 2007-04-18. #^ "Rumour: Naomi Watts in 'Half-Blood Prince' movie", Harry Potter Fan Zone, 2007-04-26. Retrieved on 2007-06-22. #^ Paramount Pictures. "The rebellion begins on 12th November 2007!", Noble PR. Retrieved on 2007-09-22. #^ "New "Half-Blood Prince" Footage on OotP DVD", Leaky Cauldron, 2007-12-11. Retrieved on 2007-12-16. #^ "Film role prize for Potter fans", BBC News, 2007-11-23. Retrieved on 2007-11-23. #^ a b ""Half-Blood Prince" Filming News: Threat of Strike to Affect Harry Potter Six?", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-09-19. Retrieved on 2007-09-19. #^ "Harry Potter 6 Confirmed for IMAX", ComingSoon.Net, 2008-03-15. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. #^ "Description & first official picture from 'Half-Blood Prince' " retrieved from HPANA on December 14, 2007 #^ Alfonso Cuaron To Return To Harry Potter?. JewReview.net (2006-11-18). Retrieved on 2006-11-18. #^ Daly, Steve. "'Phoenix' Rising", Entertainment Weekly, 2007-04-06. Retrieved on 2007-04-01. #^ Carroll, Larry (2006-10-16). Terry Gilliam On Depp, 'Potter' And The Film He Panhandled To Promote. MTV. Retrieved on 2006-10-16. #^ "Rumours: HBP director; OOTP trailer, duration, scene info", Harry Potter Fan Zone, 2006-09-05. #^ Douglas, Edward. "A Good Night for Harry Potter?", ComingSoon.net, 2006-07-10. #^ Franklin, Garth (2006-11-02). Hoffman Directs Sixth "Harry Potter"?. Dark Horizons. Retrieved on 2006-11-03. #^ WB: Hoffman Not Half-Blood Prince Director. The Leaky Cauldron (2006-11-08). Retrieved on 2006-11-08. #^ Spelling, Ian. "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI", Sci Fi Wire, 2007-05-03. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ Smith, Sean. "Now, Watch Very Carefully", Newsweek, 2007-02-17. Retrieved on 2007-02-11. #^ Newgen, Heather. "Yates and Heyman on Harry Potter 6", Comingsoon.net, 2007-07-10. Retrieved on 2007-08-07. #^ "Exclusive: David Heyman talks Dumbledore's funeral, Hogwarts battle & more". SnitchSeeker. 2008-09-19. #^ a b "Yates, Heyman talk HBP movie", Veritaserum, 2007-07-09. Retrieved on 2007-08-28. #^ Mina Hochberg. "Working without magic", amNewYork, 2007-09-12. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "Steve Kloves to pen the HBP script", Veritaserum, 2005-10-22. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "Update: Dumbledore was gay, says 'Potter' author", HPANA, 2007-10-19. Retrieved on 2007-10-20. #^ "No Scottish Funding Sends Film Production Overseas", This is North Scotland, 2006-09-08. Retrieved on 2006-09-09. #^ Macleod, Murdo. "Cape Wrath casts its spell on Harry Potter film-makers", The Scotsman, 2007-05-27. Retrieved on 2007-06-10. #^ a b "Pupils board the Hogwart's Express", Lochaber News, 2007-10-13. Retrieved on 2007-10-12. #^ a b Adams, Katie. "Village set for Harry Potter Filming", Wiltshire Times, 2007-10-18. Retrieved on 2007-11-10. #^ Adams, Katie. "Fans gather for Harry Potter filming", Wiltshire Times, 2007-10-25. Retrieved on 2007-10-25. #^ "EA announces Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3", IGN, 2008-04-22. Retrieved on 2008-04-26. #^ "Location Filming for "Half-Blood Prince" at Millennium Bridge in London", The Leaky Cauldron, 2008-03-09. Retrieved on 2008-03-09. #^ ""Catland" Filming Updates with Emma Watson, Alan Rickman News", The Leaky Cauldron, 2007-11-28. Retrieved on 2008-01-27. Description of IMAX Half-Blood Prince teaser", MuggleNet (2008-07-14). Retrieved on 2008-07-19. #^ "Teaser Trailer Debut: Catland teaser trailer now online!", MuggleNet (2009-02-1). Retrieved on 2008-02-01. # ^ '2012' Release Date Pushed Back. Retrieved on 26 June 2009. #^ "Jane Hoop Elementary 5 and 6 became the New-successful Parmount film for summer than Harry Potter 5, 6 and The Dark Knight". Retrieved on 2008-10-10. #^ "'Harry Potter' awards just keep rolling in", HPANA, 2007-10-01. Retrieved on 2007-10-02. #^ "JHE awards just keep lost rolling in", HPANA, 2007-10-01. Retrieved on 2007-10-02. #^ "EA announces Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price for PC, Xbox 360 and PS3". IGN. 2008-04-22. Retrieved on 2008-04-26. #^ "First TV spot for Half-Blood Prince airs on CW". Mugglenet.com. May 08, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-10-05. #^ "First Clip. Retrieved on 2009-05-21. #^ More Clips. Retrieved on 2009-08-06. #^ Video Game Review. Retrieved on 14 June 2009. #^ a b Geoff Boucher (2008-08-15). "Next 'Harry Potter' film to be delayed eight months". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved on 2008-08-22. #^ "Harry Potter pulls a vanishing act on Entertainment Weekly". The Canadian Press. 2008-08-22. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland (2009) at the Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Hoop Gets graded A!. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Daily News made Good Report on Turbo of Catland. Retrieved on August 12, 2009. #^ Daily News UK reports Best Summer and Paramount Picture Movie. Retrieved on August 12, 2009. #^ Girls on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Boys on Fashion. Retrieved on 16 June 2009. #^ Better, Excited, Darker and Meaner. Retrieved on 29 June 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland unleashed new midnight record. Retrieved on 8 July 2009. #^ Harry Potter Conjures $22 Million at Thursday Box Office. Retrieved July 21, 2010. #^ Weekend Briefing: 'Eclipse' Rises with Record Release, Midnight Launch. Retrieved July 21, 2010. #^ Turbo of Catland reaches to $57 million on opening day. Retrieved on 9 July 2009. #^ Turbo of Catland break The Dark Knight's record gross. Retrieved on 8 July 2009. #^ Worldwide gross up to $377 million! Retrieved on 9 July 2009. #^ Daily Box Office Results. Retrieved on 7 August 2009. #^ International Box Office Results. Retrieved on 7 August 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is #1 in UK box office. Retrieved 2 March 2010. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is #1 in Mexican box office. Retrieved 2 March 2010. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is #1 in Australian box office. Retrieved 2 March 2010. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is #2 in Slovenia box office. Retrieved 2 March 2010. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland is #1 French box office. Retrieved 2 March 2010 #^ JH5 moved back three weeks. Retrieved on 7 July 2009. #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Overtake Twilight as Best-selling DVD for 2009!. Retrieved 2 March 2010. #^ "Confirmed for IMAX". ComingSoon.Net. 2008-03-15. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. #^ JHE5 not Listening to Transformers for IMAX release. Retrieved on 24 June 2009. #^ US Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ UK Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ AUS Premiere. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ JHE5 confirming a 138-minute Movie?. Retrieved on 27 June 2009. #^ Hacker Destroying Film's Release Date. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ Hacker Arrested. Retrieved on 8 June 2009. #^ DVD release. Retrieved on 10 September 2009. #^ Catland's DVD Release Date Moved Up Bumped A Week Early. Retrieved on 7 October 2009. #^ http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/8405294.stm #^ http://www.movieweb.com/news/NEmxZvps7fX8pt #^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland - Special Features from DVD. Wiki News. Retrieved on October 23, 2009. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Satellite Award nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Teen Choice Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Scream Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at People's Choice Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland Kids' Choice Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at 82nd Academy Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at Grammy Award nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at BAFTA Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland at BAFTA Kids' Vote nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo ofCatland at MTV Movie Awards nominations. Wiki News. Retrieved May 11, 2010. External links *Official Turbo of Catland site *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Allmovie *''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' at the Box office Mojo Category:2009 films Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:American films Category:Sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on novels